


Chance Encounter

by fortz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Pre D-Day, but what's new, i don't know anything about keyboards, murdoc is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortz/pseuds/fortz
Summary: August 14, 1997. Murdoc is seeking out instruments for his new (and still yet to be formed) band and stumbles upon a place called Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. There, he meets an intriguing clerk named Stuart, who has a passion for keyboards— and being completely oblivious to Murdoc's advances. Stuart tries to sell Murdoc on a piano, while Murdoc tries to sell Stuart on himself.(Or: 2D and Murdoc meet the day before D-Day. Neither are aware of what's to come)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Chance Encounter

Murdoc Niccals was determined to make it big. There had always been a part of him yearning for stardom, but as of late he hadn’t been able to get that part to shut up.  


Unfortunately, in order to make it big in the current world, one needed to be in a band. A show-stopping, awe-inspiring, make-the-girls-go-fucking-manic band. Extra unfortunately, a band required instruments, and besides his trusty beat-up bass, Murdoc currently had access to none.  


In order to remedy this problem, the mop-topped satanist decided one morning to set out in hopes of acquiring a few new assets that would put him on the road to success, something which he’d scarcely known in all thirty-one of his years.  


Murdoc cruised around in his worn down car, scouring the passing shops for anything music related. He eventually came across a seemingly fitting establishment— a place lovingly christened ‘Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium’ by the sign out front. Dorky name aside, the shop looked promising— any band of his was going to need a couple of pianos. He pulled into the lot and parked right outside of the entrance.  


Stepping into the shop, Murdoc was a bit taken aback. The name hadn’t been an exaggeration— besides a few racks of CD’s in one corner, there seemed to be nothing else for sale besides keyboards of all shapes and colors. The place was populated by an array of typical synth geeks from the looks of them— a lot he didn’t find too appealing. It seemed like every inch of wall space was covered with a different piano. They were strewn about the shop’s floors as well, each positioned on individual stands. But Murdoc would only have the best couple for his band— whatever the best turned out to be.  


While in the process of thoroughly surveying the place, his eyes caught something far more intriguing to him than a keyboard. Tucked away behind the counter was a guy, one like Murdoc had never really seen before. He was attractive in all the right places—pretty, even—but there was something in his general appearance that made him stick out from the usual good-looking bloke. That wasn’t even taking into account his bright blue hair, which seemed a bit out of place from his otherwise average getup (he briefly wondered if the carpet matched the drapes). From across the shop Murdoc could see into his deep brown eyes.  


Those eyes— there was something about them. Something was hidden within them, but he didn’t know what exactly.  


Regardless, it had been a fortnight or so since he’d had a proper shag and Murdoc was willing to test his luck on a pretty thing like that. As casually as he could muster, the satanist slunk over to the bored looking kid.  


“Hey there,” Murdoc drawled out, slimy grin spreading across his lips. He placed an elbow on the counter in an effort to appear unconcerned with his surroundings.  


The kid perked up slightly at the sight of a customer in front of him. “Hullo,” he said. “Is there something you need help finding?”  


Murdoc took into account how the kid’s bangs slightly shielded one side of his face, stopping just short of blinding his left eye.  


Just then it struck him that he really had no idea what to look for. He could pick out a worthwhile bass or guitar, but he’d never really been that keyboard savvy. So he decided to take the kid up on his offer.  


“Yes, actually. I’m in need of a top notch piano for my new band, and I was hoping you could… help me out,” Murdoc tried his best to exude confidence and sex appeal just through the utterance of those few words, as per usual.  


The kid didn’t seem to get the hint he was laying down. “Well, what exactly are you looking for? What type of music does your band play?”  
The question threw Murdoc a bit off guard, since he hadn’t really figured out either of those things. In fact, the only things he really knew at this point were that he wanted to form a band and that he needed a keyboard to achieve that.  


“Erm— what would you recommend?”  


Now it was the kid’s turn to look slightly taken aback. “Me?”  


“Yeah, what’s your favorite out of the lot that you’ve got here?” Murdoc was stuck someplace between trying to seem interested in this guy’s opinions for… ulterior motives, and genuinely seeking guidance on this topic he knew next to nothing about.  


The kid’s eyes seemed to light up at the invitation to talk about his best piano. It was almost—dare Murdoc’s blackened heart admit—cute.  


“Well,” It seemed like he pondered his answer for half a second before continuing. “Here— I’ll show you.” Stepping out from behind the counter, he gestured for Murdoc to follow him.  


As the kid led him towards one of the store’s corners, Murdoc couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down the body in front of him. He was tall, taller than him, but he seemed much more... “delicate” than Murdoc. Because of his youth, probably, and his frame. He was a slender, lanky thing, but he did have a nice arse on him. Murdoc licked his lips.  


“Here,” The kid came to an abrupt halt, almost causing Murdoc to crash into him due to the distracting thoughts his mind had conjured. He reached up and lowered down the keyboard he’d had his eyes set on. Murdoc was again captured by those eyes…there was something about them…  


“This is my absolute favorite,” He held up the piano in question, a keyboard with various switches and colored buttons. Murdoc noticed his smile, like a proud parent showing off his firstborn. “It’s called the Juno 106. By Roland. I have one meself at home. It’s a synth— I hope you’re okay with that.”  


“Oh yeah, yeah,” Murdoc could feel the excitement seeping out of this kid, all giddy over a piano.  


“Great. It’s really easy to get the hang of, too, which is good for a beginner like you.”  


That comment caught Murdoc by surprise. Yes, what the kid said was by all means true, but he’d never mentioned it. Did he just assume?  


“What d’ya mean, beginner?” His reply came out sharper than he really felt, but he didn’t really regret the tone, either.  


The kid looked up from the slider he was playing with. “Oh, sorry! I just thought since most people come in here knowing exactly what they want—”  


He looked genuinely apologetic so Murdoc let the jab at his ego slide. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said, secretly thinking, _‘You can make it up to me later’_. The thought made another smile form on his face.  


“So, you play?” Murdoc’s smile disappeared at that. He’d accidentally backed himself into a corner, something he had quite the habit of doing.  


“Um, yeah,” He could anticipate the kid’s next question so he continued, “Lots of rock and… electronic. Like Brian Eno.” In reality Murdoc couldn’t give two shits about Brian Eno and his artsy fartsy music, but by the look on the kid’s face he’d said the right thing.  


“That’s really cool! I like Brian Eno, too, but I’m into more new wave stuff and I play mostly synths,”  


New wave? Really? Whatever, that wasn’t the worst choice of music ever. He’d once shagged a bird who’d listened to nothing but showtunes, so he could get over it.  


“That’s cool. You must be really good with your fingers,” He leaned in closer and let his smile creep wider as he said it, trying to seem nonchalant.  


“Oh, yeah, I am,” the kid replied. Murdoc couldn’t tell if he’d gotten his innuendo by his tone of voice, so he pushed on.  


“Say, what’s your name?” He figured he might as well get the ball rolling. Maybe he’d get a discount if he gave this kid a really good time.  


“Hm?” The kid once again had gotten lost in the keyboard in his arms. “Oh, I’m Stuart.” He seemed oblivious as to why Murdoc was asking. “And you?”  


Stuart. Hmm.  


“Murdoc Niccals, at your service,” He gave a mock bow that made Stuart crack a smile.  


“That’s a pretty funny name,” Stuart said.  


He smiled as he said it, a genuine smile, which let Murdoc know that he wasn’t trying to insult him.  


“That’s not the only funny thing about me, love,” Murdoc gave him a wink. Again, Stuart just smiled.  


He was just about to ask what he was doing after work when Stuart spoke up. “So, are you thinking about getting the Juno 106? Or do you still want to look around?”  


Murdoc blinked. Was this bloke really that oblivious to his advances or was he just politely trying to turn him down? He was attractive; Murdoc knew for a fact that this couldn’t possibly be his only experience with getting hit on like this. “...Yeah, the Juno sounds good. I’ll take it.”  


“Great! Let’s go ring you up, then.” Murdoc followed Stuart back to the counter somewhat halfheartedly.  


_‘Screw it,’_ Murdoc thought. _‘I’m going for it.’_  


“So, d’ya—.” Murdoc’s attempts at getting laid were once again foiled by Stuart.  


“That’ll be £770,” he interrupted.  


All of Murdoc’s thoughts about having Stuart on his back came to screeching halt.  


“What?” he asked like he’d misheard the amount.  


“£770. Cash or card?”  


Murdoc and his past bandmates had usually snagged instruments for £100, £200 tops. He’d once gotten a guitar for £20 and a bag of fish and chips. Granted, the instruments usually weren’t in the best condition or purchased from the finest of establishments, but still.  


“Neither! What twat pays that amount for a bloody keyboard?” He could sense other people in the shop turning to watch his outburst. Screw them, he didn’t give a rat’s arse.  


The previous friendliness melted from Stuart’s face. “It’s the best of its kind,” he replied after a brief silence, likely born out of surprise at the man in front of him’s abrupt shift in character.  


“I don’t care if it belonged to bloody Mozart, I’m not coughing up £800 for an elevator music machine.” Murdoc could feel his irritability growing stronger.  


Stuart crossed his arms, obviously offended by both the rotten tone and the insult directed towards his pride and joy. “If you can’t afford this one, then I don’t think you’d be able to get any of the others worth buying.”  


Another jab at his ego, this one clearly intentional. Murdoc wouldn’t stand for this. “Like I’d ever want any of your stupid, pretentious pianos. How does it feel to go around robbing all these poor bastards?” He gestured to the onlookers. Stuart narrowed his eyes.  


An older man emerged from the door behind the counter, probably Stuart’s boss who’d overheard the commotion. Murdoc fleetingly wondered if he was Uncle Norm.  


“What’s the problem here?” he asked.  


“He’s angry that he can’t afford this.” Stuart pointed to the keyboard on the counter.  


“Screw you,” Murdoc growled, jabbing a finger into Stuart’s face.  


_‘I wish I had.’_ he thought.  


“Get out,” said the annoyed older man, extending a finger towards the exit.  


“Fine!” Murdoc shouted. “Fuck you, pretty boy, and fuck your overpriced pianos.”  


“Leave,” Stuart deadpanned, arms still crossed and gaze unamused.  


Murdoc stalked over to the door, past all the geeks gawking at him. He swung it open and turned around, getting one last glance at Stuart’s deep brown eyes glaring back at him.  


“And fuck Brian Eno!” he hollered before turning on his heels and leaving.  


Murdoc was utterly pissed. He’d just suffered two losses; no new keyboard, and no pretty boy in his bed.  
But he had been completely in the right, of course. Those prices were bollocks. He didn’t regret his actions, but it was too bad that it had resulted in a scuffle between him and his planned lay. Murdoc had been rejected before—plenty of times, actually—but he’d never failed to get the ball rolling so miserably. Well, at least not in recent memory. And with such a pretty thing, too!  


Murdoc growled a few obscenities under his breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Somehow he’d get that piano and and woo Stuart into being with him. He’d find a way. He always did.  


All at once an idea formed in his mind, his expression softening with realization. First and foremost, he needed to acquire that stupid piano. He’d learn to play— become a master player, in fact, so skilled that even old Elton can’t keep up. He’d then go back, find Stuart, and show off his new talent for fingering. The kid would be so amazed by his skillset that he'd be sure to accept his advances this time around. It was a lot of effort for a shag, but Murdoc had the feeling Stuart was worth it. Plus, and arguably more importantly, he needed to prove him wrong.  


But how to navigate around that price? Almost automatically his whirring mind jumped to an old story his brother told him of three mates of his who’d robbed a jewelry shop by crashing their car into the front of the building. Yes, perfect! Not only would he be able to snatch up the Juno 106, but he’d clean out the rest of the shop for good measure. He did have a band to create, after all.  


Murdoc’s lips spread into a sleazy smile. He needed to get home and phone some mates to help him with this endeavor. For the rest of the ride home he couldn’t stop thinking about Stuart and his new band. This was the start of something big— he could practically taste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: according to Wikipedia, 2D actually does use a Roland Juno 106 keyboard in the Gorillaz canon! I found that out by researching keyboards for this fic.  
> 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
